L'homme au coeur de femme
by Killy AdVae
Summary: Une déception amoureuse et un quiproquo ça peut emmener loin... même très loin ! Notion de shônen-ai et yaoi...
1. Les Erynies

Je dédie cette fiction à tous les fanas d'histoire romantiquement noire, aux paquets de kleenex (j'ai rien insinuer moi hein !) et à Mr mouchoir qui nous tient lieu de doudou !  
Et bien sûr, aux lecteurs,  
Et encore (at last but not at least, because the best !) à ceux qui laissent des reviews, parce qu'on peut leur coller un nom à EUX ! Comme Moeka-rayra, Some stuff, Kamatari-chan, Kalas, violette, SNT59, Mimina, Mawie la faucheuse, Soso-Jenjen-Kyky et Bunny, Nanao-Chan, Esprit d'Or, Luna 115, Vidackt, Aoi Boya, Lilith Yorlane….

Zipette !

Résumé : A la suite d'une déception amoureuse, Oliver sera pris dans un cercle d'événements sombres… Sera-t-il assez fort pour les surmonter ?

Disclaimers : J'ai juste volé Oliver, tout le reste je le laisse à Bakuten Shoot Beyblade… Ah j'ai aussi enfermé Rei, à l'occasion, et Yuriy, et Kaï et .. J'crois que c'est bon pour le reste !

Bioup : CA CEST LE COUP DE GUEULE SUR FANFICTION QUI A UNE SALE MISE EN FORME… Genre les sauts de lignes qu'il n'y a pas, ou ceux qu'on crée pour la mise en scène !

Et si vous vous en faîtes pas mal de l'intro vous avez le droit de passer au premier chapitre hihihihi !

**L'homme au cœur de femme**

Chapitre Un : Les Erynnies (1)

«Mais tu n'as toujours rien compris, ma parole ! On n'a jamais été ensemble.»

…

_La capitale me fait du mal_

_Elle s'amuse à me voir souffrir  
Elle m'emprisonne puis m'empoisonne…(2)  
_Il se laissa bercer par ces paroles auxquelles il s'identifiait.

_Privé(e) d'horizon  
Je perds la raison  
et tous les rêves qui me guidaient_…(2)  
Il se laissa baigner par les rayons solaires sans odeurs

_J'envoie des bons baisers de Paris  
Des jours fanées des nuits d'insomnies  
Des mots des bons baisers de Paris_…(2)

Il mima ces lignes musicales qui le fit vibrer lui tout à fait fade en ce moment. En remettant ses écouteurs, il sortit vivement de la rame de métro. S'engouffrant comme nombre de monde, ces_ regards de condamnés_, ô oui, qu'ils font si peurs.

_Du peu d'amour, du peu d'amour  
J'en vois du goût amer et de désir sans mystère….(2)_

Il haussa les épaules en sortant de la bouche du métro. Il éteignit son lecteur de musique, le rangea et commença à masser son ventre. Toujours cet effet-là lorsque je rentre dans ce restaurant. Ce n'est pas que j'y travaille… Ce n'est pas le travail qui me fait cet effet-là…

_La Capitale me fait du mal…(2)_

…

Le soleil tapait fort dans la vitre en plexiglas du restaurant, bondé à cette heure zénithale. Au cinquième arrondissement de Paris, le quartier étudiant alimentait le capital du restaurant. En effet quatre-vingts pour cent en étaient clients. Et les étudiants, ça n'attendait pas, ça ne sait pas attendre, même un dimanche ! Ah ces jeunes, disaient les vieux, ils ont le feu aux fesses, ils ne savent pas que le temps est précieux, qu'il faut le prendre, le sentir, le vivre. Les vieux, disaient les jeunes, n'ont pas compris qu'on perd trop de temps à le prendre en face ! Et dans un restaurant, ce genre d'impatience, ça se sent de la racine des cheveux du patron jusqu'à sa voix ébranlant toute l'assistance. La cadence était au plus haut point et la chaleur régnante n'avait pas le temps d'accabler les serveurs.

.

«Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu sais, j't'assure, je peux te remplacer si tu veux…  
- Non non, ça va pas ? ça va aller Rei, je te jure !  
- Bon, comme tu veux, mais si t-»  
Un violent courant d'air passa entre les deux jeunes hommes…  
« Dîtes donc les pipelettes, il y a du monde qui vous attend, s'écria le patron de derrière le comptoir, et toi, insista-t-il en s'approchant d'un jeune homme serti de jade, fils de patron ou pas je t'ai à l'œil, c'est compris ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis prit son calepin à commande et se dépêcha, après un petit tour visuel, de rejoindre une table prête à être servi.  
«Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ?»  
Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, comme pour se concerter puis en se lançant des petits rires adorablement vénéneux.  
« Au fait Oliver, c'est vrai que tu n'es plus avec Enrique ?»  
Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Je me disais bien, comme d'habitude…  
« C'est normal en même temps hein, vu que ça fait deux ans que je suis avec lui… »  
Et les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Oliver sentit derrière lui le patron fustiger dans ses oreilles et les piques de cette gente féminine lui transpercer doucement le cœur.  
« Tu excuseras Enrique de ne pas être gay, d'accord ? »  
CONNES ! Je hais ces types de filles, elles sont des chimères faîtes à base de vipère, veuve noire et de mante religieuse. Les larmes montaient lentement aux yeux d'Oliver qui fit un superbe effort pour les arrêter dans leur ascension. Il avala lentement la boule de chagrin qui naissait dans sa gorge, puis d'une seconde à l'autre, de son ventre, elle se malaxa pour se transformer en colère. Il jeta vivement sur la table les cartes de menu. Le geste fut rallongé empoisonnant l'atmosphère : l'une de ces abeilles tueuses prit une des cartes de menu et le colla au verre, le fit reculer gentiment, arrivé au bout de la table, elle le poussa violemment. Le verre à vin se fracassa sur le carrelage et se brisa en mille morceaux.  
« Merci de ta gentillesse dis donc Oliver ! s'écria-t-elle, Non mais regardes ce que tu as fait !»  
Le jeune homme, l'avait senti venir, de dos, il serrait son calepin si fort, si fort, qu'il en écrabouilla quelques feuillets. Il le mit dans sa poche de veston, revint vers cette table coupable, prit son plateau qu'il gardait sous son bras, et ramassa les plus grands bouts de verre. Il retourna dans une des salles fermées au public du restaurant, en sortit un balai pour terminer ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas brisé, les joues rougissantes, et sous les billes dédaigneuses, brillantes à souhait.

En mettant les débris dans la poubelle adéquate, il rencontra le regard assassin de son patron.  
«Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais au restaurant ? Tu salis SON image, tu peux comprendre ça ?  
- Oui monsieur, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix d'ombre.  
- A cause de toi, toute la chaîne est détruite mais je te préviens, et ce sera le dernier avertissement, encore une seule, mais UNE SEULE misérable connerie et je te fais virer.  
- Oui monsieur. »  
Me virer ? Ne se rend-il pas compte qu'il m'enlève un gage de ma liberté, il m'enlève ce qui était ma clé des champs. Certes, prisonnière dans cette cage de verre et de feu aux fourneaux, mais… Je ne peux pas me faire virer. Pas tout de suite, encore deux petits mois. Juste deux petits mois…  
« Si je te demandais ce que j'exige de n'importe quel couillon de serveurs même le plus demeuré, pour toi, ça relèverait de la perfection, Ah oui pour ton cas ! Maintenant allez enlèves tes fesses de là et dégages en cuisine.  
- Oui monsieur, je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur.  
- C'est ça ! Du balai ! »  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Oliver mit un tablier, coiffa ses cheveux d'une charlotte blanche et fit travailler ses mains pour les activer, les rendre meilleures, pour faire fonctionner les batteries…  
« Ah, encore toi ! Bon tu vas préparer les desserts, mets toi par là.  
- Oui monsieur. »  
Calme toi Oliver, pas de fausses notes. Ici c'est ton élément, appliquons-nous. N'oublies pas, juste deux petits mois à te tenir tranquille. Subitement, ses mains ne tremblaient plus en sentant couler la farine, entre ses doigts nacrés. La fabrication des desserts, y a au moins ça qu'il savait faire.  
« Woouuh chapeau mon vieux, chouette présentation, dis-moi ! »  
Le commis de cuisine, un gringalet sentant la friture à plein nez s'approcha encore, puis frappa brutalement du plat de sa main la planche de travail.  
« Sauf que tu en as plus de dix à faire et que la clientèle commence à s'impatienter… à ce train-là, ils seront squelettisés avant de les avoir vu sur un plateau ! »  
Le jeune homme avait bien saisi le message. Il prit donc quinze petits moules et se dépêcha de créer ces tartelettes dénommées'Passion Fruitée'.  
Il avait beau être un serveur quadrilingue, savoir porter de ses dix doigts seize couverts, assiettes comprises, il avait beau savoir tenir la caisse même lors de litiges difficiles, il ne sera jamais bon. Il s'appliquait, c'est vrai, mais restait lent. Et la lenteur, dans un restaurant, n'avait pas sa place, certainement ! Mais… Cette place, lui allait-elle comme il le voudrait dans une autre vie ?  
« Putain, Fais gaffe, ça va brûler ! »  
Ouf, il était moins une. Les tartelettes étaient tout juste dorées à point, frétillantes à l'idée d'être mangées. Il les installa à ce qu'il pensait très rapidement, mais le commis de cuisine lui arracha le plateau des mains, l'œil mauvais. Ce con veut tout faire rater, c'est toujours comme ça, toujours comme ça et ça me sort par les narines ce type. En plus d'être louche, faut toujours qu'ils nous attirent des merdes. Mais j'vais l'faire expulser. Tout ça parce qu'il est le fils de l'autre couillon. Tout ça parce que… ça me fait ch….  
« Fais la plonge, tu sortiras les poubelles. »  
Oliver laissa expulser un long soupir une fois le commis parti, c'est monotone comme journée. Elle commençait toujours par le service plateau des clients, puis, quand le patron lui trouvait quelque chose de pas bon, il le jetait dans les fourneaux et même lorsqu'il faisait très bien, la jalousie du commis de cuisine le forçait à réaliser les tâches les plus ingrates et les non moins reconnues.

«Comment ça, il refuse de commander ? fulmina le patron à un de ses serveurs un peu louche, toi, va le voir et prend lui sa commande.  
- Oui patron, répondit avec un sourire Rei. »  
Le jeune chinois se dirigea vers ladite table. Elle était occupée par une personne masculine décontracté dans un deux-pièces Pierre Cardin, accoudé, il lisait l'Express. Rei le reconnaissait, oui, et il devinait même parfaitement la réponse de l'autre, mais bon, il obéirait pour ne pas se faire prendre par la grande gueule de patron…  
« Excusez-moi monsieur ? »  
L'autre leva un sourcil, sans lever les yeux de son magazine.  
« Quel serait votre commande s'il vous plaît ?  
- Il ne me plaît pas que ce soit toi qui soit venu.»  
Rei s'en doutait. Et ben voyons, mon pauvre là, t'es mal barré, il s'est encore envoyé dans les ronces ton copain là !  
«Pardon ?»  
L'autre posa tranquillement son tabloïd, prit son téléphone cellulaire et le trifouillait.  
« L'autre serveur, le petit.»  
Comme c'est charmant. Mais pourquoi lui ? ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir. Quand même qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve à Oliver. Puis soudain, avec un sourire extra-niais, il commença à se faire des films. Haaaaa, c'est peut-être çaaaaa.. Mais oui Reirei, tu t'en doutais depuis le temps. Ça fait quand même plus de deux mois que ça se travaille ça !

La porte du local à poubelle s'ouvrit brusquement, la tête d'un ami apparut :  
«Ah mais t'es là ! Dépêches, y a un service qui t'attend !  
- Mais… »  
Oliver hésita, puis pensa à quelque chose qui se passait presque toutes les fins de semaine. Mais bon, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, ce ne sera pas possible, hein ?  
« Seulement, j'ai pas le droit là !  
- Ah mais je sais, j'en ai parlé au patron, il s'est pris la tête avec ce client, du coup, il a dû capituler et il te demande de venir maintenant. »  
Après un silence de quelques secondes, Rei lâcha la porte du local et murmura :  
« C'est quand même mieux que de parler aux poubelles, non ? »  
C'est sûr, parler de Ronsard à un public de déchets qui lui inspirait plus de dégoût qu'autre chose, c'est pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler d'attirant. Le jeune Oliver se précipita pour enlever cette charmante blouse huileuse, la replaça dans le vestiaire, reprit le plateau et son calepin et rencontra l'aura destructrice du patron qui lui montra la table numéro vingt-deux.  
Il s'en approcha et se remémora ce client assez particulier. Un habitué, un de ces hommes d'affaires toujours clean dans les vêtements, pressé par le temps et le business, l'esprit froid comme la glace mais un regard de flamme qui se teignait jusque dans ses cheveux ! Il est vrai que le hasard a fait de lui son serveur attitré.

« Comme d'habitude. »  
Il n'arrivera jamais.  
« Oh.. ou, oui monsieur, t- t- tout de suite. »  
Le samedi, dorade sauce crevettes avec des tagliatelles, c'était comme toujours le menu du chef. Oui, cet homme attablé prenait toujours le menu du chef, menu du chef samedi midi, menu du chef samedi soir, menu du chef dimanche midi et menu du chef dimanche soir. Oliver pensait en allant envoyer la commande. Il y en avait des tonnes de formules, de la plus expresse à la plus sophistiquée. Non, monsieur le fabuleux cheveux de feu préférait le menu du chef. D'ailleurs c'est quand même bizarre, que le plat soit cramé ou peu cuit, tant que JE le servais, aucune remarque n'a été dite à ce sujet. Oliver le voyait toujours à la même table le samedi et le dimanche midi et soir. Par curiosité, il avait demandé à Rei si cet homme venait aussi tous les autres jours. En réponse, le jeune chinois lui avait certifié qu'il ne venait uniquement les fins de semaine. C'est-à-dire, d'après Rei, il ne venait uniquement quand, lui, Oliver, était présent ! Alors là, ça l'intriguait énormément même. Il s'était posé de grandes questions à ce sujet. Il avait encore insisté auprès de Rei, parce que Rei, c'est Rei. Il en fait un peu beaucoup trop pour vraiment presque rien. En slalomant agilement près des tables, le plateau à l'horizontal laissant un fumet marin, Oliver rejoint ce client mystérieux. Qui est-il ? Que me veut-il ? Me ferai-je simplement un film ? Seulement. Il n'y arrivera pas. Non il n'y arriverait jamais.  
« Bon appétit, monsieur. »  
Je n'arriverai jamais à le regarder dans les yeux. Il est tellement… Tellement…  
« Merci Oliver. »  
Oliver baissa la tête, son joli visage plein de cette hémoglobine, soldats de la timidité. A cause de ce velours vocal… Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je dis… N'importe quoi. Après avoir livré le plat principal à cet étrange individu, Oliver l'en remercia intérieurement. Le patron fort occupé, le jeune homme put rester en contact humain, et surtout apprécier les derniers rayons lumineux mouchetés la vitre. Il en profita pour débarrasser les premiers départs. L'heure était déjà tardive et la période torride s'évanouissait. Les serveurs soufflaient un peu. Oliver replaça les chaises, nettoya d'autres tables, continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'attache à son veston gris. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement. Il vit derrière lui une jeune fausse blonde aux délicieuses boucles anglicisées, les yeux pétillants de chaleur. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Il avala un soupir et lui dit :  
«Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
Oh ouiii… comme j'adore ce mot prononcé dans ta petite bouche sous ces lèvres humides avec cette voix suave…  
«Dis donc, tu es libre ce soir ? Roucoula-t-elle alimentant son pépiement d'un clin d'œil.»  
Ah que j'adore quand tu rougis. C'est pourtant tellement simple de le faire, nous y arrivons presque toutes, presque.. l'autre partie est chez l'autre moitié de l'être… Oliver ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Mais peut être qu'elle est une de celle qui se fiche de moi… ou l'autre moitié, celles qui ignorent… A vrai dire, j'en fais aussi parti…  
«Alors ?  
- Oui.. Je suis très occupé.. Enfin je veux dire, non, je suis libre.. Euh…  
- Eh bien, ça veut dire oui ou non ? »  
La main de la jeune fille resta accrochée au veston du garçon. Ce dernier tenta de repousser gentiment l'avance.  
« Euh.. C'est que.. Je vous demande pardon, mais..  
- C'est non ? »  
La main se crispa.  
«Non, non, non, non, j- j- j- je n'ai pas dit ça… »  
La langue d'Oliver se précipita, c'est juste que…  
« Une autre fois alors ?  
- Ou.. Ou-oui, oui c'est ça… Maintenant, fit-il en s'inclinant un peu, si vous pouviez me lâcher… »  
Oliver mit une main douce sur celle de la jeune fille en tentant doucement de l'en enlever.  
« Oh pardon !.. A bientôt alors, bel homme ! »  
Ce toucher, mon cher je m'en humecte les lèvres. La jeune fille reprit son sac à main et s'en alla en faisant claquer langue et talons. Oliver laissa s'échapper le soupir retenu tout à l'heure. Une fille… Y a deux ans, je suis sorti avec, après une semaine, elle m'a plaqué pour que deux ans plus tard, j'apprenne qu'elle était déjà avec celui sur lequel j'ai flashé le mois dernier. Je l'étudie peut-être en littérature, mais, je suis à des années-lumière d'un véritable engagement…  
« OLIVER ! »  
Et lui, lui, mais lui, il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! Oliver rejoint le comptoir qu'il abandonna immédiatement.

Ah mais jamais je ne m'y ferai ! Il reprit son plateau et aperçut une fraction de seconde ces calcédoines glaciales.

«Quel est ton dessert ? »

Oliver resta quelques secondes hébété. Il commence à me faire vraiment très peur ce type !  
«Euh.. Et b- .. Mais, ils sont froids maintenant, et peut être que- que ce ne sont pas ce que vous préférez.. Oui et si vous étiez allergiques à ce que j'y ai mis et s-«  
Les yeux de cette étrange personne arrêtèrent sa vaine palabre. Oliver retourna près de la salle des commandes, se dépêcha de regarder sur l'étagère et… Ouf, c'est la dernière. Il prit la jolie tartelette « Passion-fruitée » et se dirigea vers cette espèce de tordu. Puis il regarda du coin de l'œil à l'opposé, Rei discutait avec un fort beau jeune homme. Tatoué ?... Tiens, tiens… Eh mon bonhomme tu m'en avais pas parlé de celui-là !  
« OLI merde ! »  
Le concerné sursauta et parvint à retenir de ses deux mains le plateau contenant sa petite tartelette tremblotante. Seulement, l'autre serveur n'avait pas arrêté sa course lui, et Vlan ! Le plateau d'Oliver glissa de ses mains et surfa sur l'air jusqu'à atterrir sur la table numéro vingt-deux. Ah ah ah môssieu est servi ! L'autre serveur après avoir remis à destination le repas, empoigna violemment le col d'Oliver :  
«T'as fini tes conneries, oui ?  
- Eh, m… mais y a rien de casser, il faut vous calmer hein !  
- Je v-«  
Yuriy leva ses yeux tons de marbre.  
« Enlèves toi de lui.»

Les mots qu'il sortit avaient l'allure de coups de hache sur la tête des deux serveurs. L'autre lâcha Oliver, prit son plateau et s'en alla rapidement. Oliver, lui, prit le sien et tourna vivement le dos.  
« Tu n'oublies rien ? »  
Qu-Quoi ? Quoi ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Oliver regarda la table numéro vingt-deux, la disposition des choses, l'environnement de son client attitré… Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Oh la la… Le jeune homme serti de jade rougit, baissa la tête et les yeux :  
« Je vous demande pardon monsieur… Mais.. auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? »  
Il y eut comme quelques sanglantes gouttes de silence.  
«Ce n'est pas grave »  
Rougeoyantes comme des braises solaires. P-Pardon ?  
« Tu t'en rappelleras plus tard. »

…

Enfin ce dimanche se termina, les tensions et les angoisses coulèrent avec le Soleil, derrière la Seine. Dans le métro, Oliver laissa libre sa respiration s'envoler dans les pollutions urbaines. Il avait terminé ce long samedi et dimanche. Il est vrai, cette fois, il rentrait seul. D'habitude, c'est avec Rei. Mais là, môssieu apparemment est parti avec joli garçon tatoué. Ah… Il a bien raison, va !  
Alors Oliver laissa sa tête sertie de jade sur la vitre de la rame. Il ferma les yeux, observant la respiration redevenir régulière et son ventre se libérer de cette angoisse hebdomadaire. Une semaine à relaxer son esprit jusqu'à la fin de semaine prochaine. Il visualisa ce qu'il devait faire : prendre son linge sale, l'amener chez sa mère. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en regardant le reflet d'un homme qui somnolait en face de lui. Quoi ? Oui je sais, je ne sais toujours pas faire fonctionner une machine à laver. Bon, et alors ça vous arrive jamais ? Hein ? Et il s'éprit à penser. Cette année, la première où il a autant travaillé, physiquement et mentalement. C'est vrai, première année d'université, et puis il y a cette prise de conscience sur la liberté de l'être et tout ce qui va avec. Cette clé des champs qu'on a volée, qu'on a prise à quelqu'un ou plutôt qu'on a retrouvé cachée dans un bocal que vos parents avaient conservé et oublié entre-temps. Et lui, il avait trouvé le courage de la chercher cette clé. Mais maintenant, ah… Maintenant, il comprend que la liberté a un prix, et quel prix… Ah je vous l'dit, si j'étais président je bannirai deux mots : travailler et argent. Travailler parce qu'il me fait souffrir ce mot, voilà y a pas à dire, je suis pas dans le manuel, je suis.. oui une chochotte bon… Y a des hommes comme ça.. Hm ! Mais quand même, ces deux mots-là, je les supporte vraiment de moins en moins. Qui me suit ?... Pas mes parents en tout cas. Il vit les stations défiler. Pourtant, pour ce qui est des études, il n'est pas contre. Non j'aime ce que je fais, peut-être parce que je ne sais pas où ça me mènera. Quelque part, entre les feuilles et l'écriture, peut-être entre la lettre et l'encre. Quelque chose de flou qui me baigne dans un peu de passion et de vide.

Le vide… Pourquoi m'attire-t-il ?

Je n'en sais rien. C'est fascinant. Comme l'argent qui est à l'opposé de ce que j'aime. L'argent, il ne t'attire que des soucis, des ennuis et des ennemis. Alors travailler, souffrir les remarques des autres, les pressions des patrons, pour en posséder, pour posséder ce que tu perdras d'avance, dans des choses qui feront de toi l'être que tu n'as pas demandé à être au plus profond de toi-même. Quelqu'un de noir et blanc forcé de ne voir plus de couleurs de ciel, de ne plus vivre aucun arc-en-ciel. Rien que des chiffres et des lettres qui te torturent toute la journée et qui te suivent jusque dans ton inconscient. Ah vraiment mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi ? Il sortit d'un couloir et effectua un changement de ligne. Peut-être qu'il faut que je me fasse soigner. Peut-être que je ne suis pas normal…. Est-ce pour ça que j'attire des hommes et des femmes complètement marginaux. Ah ça me ramène à cet.. Lui !

Une semaine ou précisément cinq jours de répit, ça passe si vite. Tellement vite. Il sortit à 'Riquet', traversa l'allée à grande allure. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce mec, d'abord ? Sérieusement. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? J'espère que… Non, ça va, j'pense qu'il m'aurait dit depuis si j'avais fait une bêtise et l'autre là, qui fait exprès de l'ouvrir. Pourquoi veulent-ils tous ma peau ? Je ne peux pas changer de boîte sous prétexte que.. Et puis ce serait impossible, aux yeux de la loi ce serait illégal… Hm, ça signifie que je suis déjà dans l'illégalité.. Ah c'est donc peut-être pour ça… Mais tout de même encore deux petits mois et je m'en irai…

Il monta les escaliers. J'aime ces charmants immeubles, début siècle dernier. Ils sont très beaux, leur architecture typiquement Art déco ne manque pas de charme, c'est sûr et leurs décorations d'intérieurs un vrai délice, très agréables à regarder… Le bois et la pierre se mélangent, fusionnent entre eux et nous accueillent dans leur chair si chaleureuse et maternelle. Les plantes que le concierge entretient sont vraiment magnifiques. Ah oui, l'automne, bientôt vous me montrerez votre squelette mes pauvrettes ! Mais le truc, le truc qui en fait gâche tout ce spectacle immobilier C'EST QU'ILS ONT PAS D'ASCENSEUR ! Arrivé au deuxième étage… Ah noon, j'ai oublié de prendre le courrier. Oui, je suis maso, je vais quand même le chercher et me taper au lieu de quatre, six étages… Il ouvrit la boîte aux lettres. Facture, rappel, pub, pub, '_sale gay'_… Oliver roula des yeux. Si, il existe encore des gens qui n'ont rien à faire de leur journée… Pub, annonce communale… '_j'vais te niquer ta face sale…'_. Bon, tant que ça reste sur le papier. N'empêche, je tiens à signaler que Rei l'est aussi ! Ah un dernier escalier… Bon, certes, Rei réussit peut-être à être plus discret que moi… Ouf, enfin, les dernières marches et on est arrivé à la maison… Y a un Romain qu'a dit un jour, omnes vulnent ultima necat (3). Ben pas con l'vieux ! Mais quand même quand j'y pense, Rei n'est pas tout à fait comme moi. Non, attends ! c'est pas ça ! Lui, y a pas eu de conne qui s'est amusé à espionner, prendre des photos et les balancer à n'importe qui… J'espère, mais J'ESPERE qu'elle n'a rien mis sur les réseaux sociaux.

Il se mit à l'aise en desserrant ses vêtements. Ce veston, un vrai corset pour homme. Il enleva ensuite la ceinture au pantalon qui glissa un peu. De toute façon, tant mieux, tout le monde sera fixé comme ça… Il se mit sur le canapé et alluma la télé, puis se fit un petit cocktail : petit filet de vodka avec de la grenadine diluée dans de l'eau. Et si mes parents l'apprennent… Ouais, je crois que le seul truc qui me ficherait la peur de ma vie ce serait ça… Faut absolument que je me trouve une fille, parce que… Il but une longue gorgée. Parce que le problème, c'est que je ne le sais pas ça. Je ne sais ce que j'aime réellement et si je sais aimer, je veux dire, un homme, une fille. C'est sûr y en des beaux, des charmantes, des délicieuses et des dégueus… Mais j'en sais rien en fait j'EN SAIS RIEEEEEN. Il finit son cocktail. Si au moins, je l'avais concrètement expérimenté, je le saurai. Et le truc, c'est que la seule… et encore, est-ce qu'on pourrait appeler ça une relation, hein ? Il se refit le même cocktail. Il s'affala sur le divan. C'est vrai, si au moins, la fille avec qui j'étais sorti, aurait eue l'honnêteté de me dire non dès le début, tout de suite ! Me faire tourner en bourrique, me soutirer de l'argent et des renseignements. Tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? De toute façon, les filles, c'est con… Il but son cocktail d'une traite. Moi aussi, je l'avais deviné son manège, mais j'ai préféré fermer les yeux et ma bouche surtout… C'est bien fait pour moi, c'est tout. La sonnette retentit. Ouais, je me ferai plus avoir par les filles…. Mais j'dis ça, ah ah ah, mais les mecs aussi ! Deuxième sonnerie… L'autre crétin aussi qui se la jouait Casanova en face de moi. En fait, c'est l'aut' conne et lui. Ils étaient deux. Deux purs abrutis à s'être foutu de moi…. Non, non, non ! Deux imbéciles à se foutre d'un abruti : moi. Troisième sonnerie :  
« Eh OH ! ça va j'ai entendu ! J'arrive ! »  
La sonnette fit jouer de son bruit strident, pendant quelques bonnes minutes.  
« Non mais c'est quoi ça encore ? »  
Oliver se tint la tête d'une main. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je me répète de ne jamais boire un verre cul sec quand je suis crevé comme ça ! Le temps que le jeune homme se lève, s'éclaircisse un peu la tête, s'étire les jambes fatiguées d'avoir tant couru de toute la fin de semaine.  
« Voilà, voilà, c'est bon j'suis là. Je te jure, Rei, t'es pas drôle hein ! »  
Il fit tourner la clé, la sonnette continua, enleva un verrou, le bruit continu dans les oreilles d'Oliver l'assomma moralement, il ouvrit enfin la porte, prêt à râler…

..wtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtf...

(1) Les Erynnies sont des créatures de la mythologie gréco-romaine représentants le remord, le regret et l'angoisse. Aux nombres de trois, elles persécutent leur victime, on dit, avec des fouets.  
(2) Paroles de Bons baisers de Paris, chanson de Najoua Belyzel, dans l'album entre deux mondes.  
(3) Toutes blessent, la dernière tuent : c'est les heures.. la dernière heure est venue.

Et maintenant à vous de travailler ! J'attends avec une véritable impatience vos reviews si précieux pour mon bouillonnant cerveau !


	2. Adonis

Disclaimers : Oliver, Rei, Kaï et Yuri ne m'appartiennent pas… T_T. Ils viennent d'un manga ou anime Beyblade scénarisé par Takao Aoki.  
Cependant, cette fiction est mienne !  
Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore !

**L'homme au cœur de femme**

Chapitre deux : Adonis (1)

«Eh ben dis donc, on peut dire que tu en as mis du temps !»

Oliver ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
«Euh… Bonsoir…»

...

«Bon, alors je réserve okay ? »  
Rei était très excité à l'idée de passer sa toute première soirée avec ce nouvel ami. Oui, oui un nouveau bon… Mais il a l'air d'être génial. Il sortit son plus beau sourire.  
« Oui. Je t'accompagne après j'irai me chercher une veste.  
- Ben on ira ensemble s'tu veux. »  
Voilà, il est génial ce type, super gentil, un peu râleur, mais ça donne du piquant… Et ces tatouages !

...

Le jeune homme ne s'y attendant pas du tout, se demandait bien quelle attitude adoptée, reculer, les laisser passer, les laisser sur le seuil de sa porte… Oui « les ». Mais qui sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Oliver n'en avait aucune idée, non, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces quatre gars faisaient devant le studio qu'il louait… à deux. Peut-être étaient-ils amis de Rei ? Peut-être, mais… Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de son style à Rei, enfin pour ce qu'il connaissait de lui.

...

La douceur d'une voiture, ronronnant du moteur, diffusant un peu d'ambiance blues intime. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent :

«Ah je ne savais pas que tu conduisais Kaï.  
- J'trouve que ça aide des fois.  
- Ouais mais sur Paris, c'est pas super…  
- Dépend sur quelle secteur.»

Kaï braqua à droite, finit par griller un feu, jeta un coup d'œil au rétro et fit demi-tour, rattrapa un grand boulevard et adoucit sa conduite.  
« Okay… j'ai compris maintenant ! »  
En plus d'être pas mal, il est super conducteur, la classe !

...

« Il paraît que t'as fait du mal à mon bro' »

Oliver resta quelques secondes sans voix. Quoi ?  
« P-.. Pardon ? »

...

«J'vais prévenir Oli que je vais dormir chez toi après, juste j'passe vite fait prendre une veste. »

...

Il resta profondément abasourdi, il recula insensiblement.

« Attendez mais, on s'connaît déjà ? J'vous connais pas ? Et c'est qui votre frère ? Il est c- »  
Le jeune serveur se reçut une puissante droite au menton qui le fit trébucher. Dans sa chute, le téléphone fixe se décrocha.  
«Wowowowowoooh ! Eh Y a erreur sur la personne là ! »

...

« Ah tiens ! c'est bizarre, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher le téléphone, j'essaie son portable.

...

Le pauvre Parisien recula à quatre pattes. Puis, il se releva la main au menton. Inutile de répliquer victime sacrificielle. Deux des agresseurs lui prirent chacun un bras, et les deux autres l'assenèrent de forts coups de poings dans l'estomac, dans les côtes, sur les joues. Ils le lâchèrent, admirant ainsi Oliver se ramasser comme un ver de terre en plein soleil. Et comme ça ne leur suffisait apparemment pas, ils le terminèrent en le fouettant de violents coups de pieds, sur le pauvre Parisien qui se mit en boule pour minimiser les dégâts.  
« Nous, on supporte pas les bâtards de ton genre, sale…»

…

Un peu de vide dans cet espace de chair saignante…

...

« Dis… On est encore loin ? »  
Kaï leva un sourcil et son poing se crispa sur le pommeau de vitesse. Il massa de l'autre son front.  
« Rei, j'sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais là, tu vois, c'est un bouchon, un embouteillage, tu peux pas avancer.  
- Tu m'aurais écouté on y serai arrivé, moi je commence à m'inquiéter, Oli répond même pas sur son portable, j'lui ai envoyé trois sms. C'est pas normal.  
- Ptêt qu'il dort !»  
Rei baissa la tête. J'm'en fais trop pour rien, c'est ça ?... Oui Mais Oli, enfin, c'est Oli. Un rien lui ronge les sangs, le cerveau, le cœur et tout ce qui s'en suit… Mais non, je ne suis pas en train de me décrire !

Il resta inconscient pendant une heure ou deux. Il ne sut le deviner. Ah… alors, était-ce pour ça ?... Il ouvrit très lentement les yeux. Il lécha d'un coup de langue le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais pourtant fait. Il se figea en boule, en serrant très, très fort ces membres endoloris. Je ne compris pas jusqu'à, je pense, ce moment-là. Il rétracta son corps, puis le détendit progressivement. Comme une limace, il se déplaçait en accordéon. Il atteignit le divan, s'y cramponna en lâchant un cri de douleur, laissa alors tomber sa tête dessus.  
« Ah.. La vache ! ça fait mal ! »  
Il se prit le ventre et resta comme ça encore quelques minutes.  
« Les cons… Ils m'ont pissé dessus ! »  
Il fit un bref effort, allongea le bras, attrapa la bouteille de Vodka à trois-quarts pleine puis se rassit dos au canapé. Expliquez-moi pourquoi, nous, oui j'ai bien dit nous, on est capable des pires massacres sur notre propre espèce ? Il commença par une petite gorgée, se déplaça en accordéon assis, les jambes ramenant le corps en se pliant, et ce, jusque dans la salle de bain. Il regarda d'abord la bouteille translucide, lécha le goulot. Sérieusement, s'ils veulent des défis, un méga défi, des hyper durs, moi j'en ai. J'en ai pleiiiiiiiin. La paix par exemple, ou la tolérance, hein ! Pas pour rien qu'il existe des prix Nobel, parce que hein, ça n'existe pas des prix Nobel de la guerre ! Aah.. Comment ça fait mal leurs conneries… Mais est-ce que j'l'ai vraiment vu, même… effleurer, pfff… toucher... Ce type, et ce grand frère ? Ils auraient pu me laisser un nom, non ? Un prénom, quelque chose quoi… Que je les rappelle… Il reprit la bouteille et la but, doucement, progressivement, puis, franchement… Ah… ça requinque, j'voudrais pas dire mais rien de mieux… J'ai déjà moins mal ! Il fit même l'effort de se relever d'un coup. La tête fit un tour de diabolo spirituel… Ouh la… Doucement mec. Il s'accrocha au lavabo. A peine distingua-t-il ses propres traits. Eh ben mon vieux, t'as vu un peu ta tête de looser aussi ? Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur le blanc de l'émail, jetant un coup d'œil sur la baignoire. Il se mit face à cette grosse bassine ivoire. Ouaiiiis… J'ai une envie de piscine, mais trooooop ! Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau à fond les ballons ! Il observait calmement l'eau monter. Il enleva son pantalon, sa cravate, sa montre et sa chaîne d'argent, ses chaussettes, en fit un tas grossier puis le poussa d'un coup de pied sur le côté de la pièce. Il regarda la limpidité aquatique quelques secondes et se scruta de nouveau devant le miroir…. Allez, au lit parce que t'as vraiment une sale tête Oli ! AH ah ah ah ah ah … Au lit Oli, Au lit, Oli, Au lit Oli, Au lit Oli !  
Il entra vivement dans la baignoire, dans un silence de neige éternelle…  
Ah… Ouiii, ainsi, je me sens en vie… Comme ça, il posa un instant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire… C'est ça, je ressens chaque cellule de ma peau… Presque. Le robinet continua de couler à fort jet, et l'eau continua son ascension tranquillement… Comme ça, je vais te rejoindre Thétys… Prends moi dans tes bras, ma douce, montres-moi l'Au-delà. Il laissa l'eau couler de la baignoire se renverser tout doucement sur le carrelage, il se laissa tout doucement couler dans ses nuages… Son corps à demi-nu se ramassa sur le fond de la baignoire, la tête plongée sous l'eau, ses cheveux tentaient de retrouver la surface. Le bruit de la télé, l'eau l'avaient absorbé. L'eau source de toute vie. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide aquatique. Source primordiale, les Japonais disaient qu'elle véhiculait l'âme des morts. Les sons de Paris n'existent plus. Les Grecs disaient qu'Elle les gardait en lieu sûr. Mais cette eau-là circulait, vivait. Tandis qu'ici, l'eau stagnait. Elle restait figée, gisante. Elle était gelée. Non, qu'est ce que je raconte, je l'ai fait vivre, je lui laisse mon cœur et son sang coule, je l'entends. L'eau, très légèrement rosée, suite des hématomes qu'il venait de recevoir, effectivement, coulait encore et encore. Cette fois-ci, doucement, en plongeant dans les tréfonds de sa baignoire, la tête d'Oliver cogna le robinet, du coup, l'eau s'écoulait tout doucement comme un filet de limbes sur une fine cicatrice. Océanides, prenez-moi, c'est moi Héphaïstos, celui que tous les perfectibles ont rejeté, ne m'abandonnez pas… La froideur de votre peau m'attire, votre regard de glace me remplit… Laissez-moi tomber dans vos bras… La froideur de l'eau commença par mortifier les extrêmes charnels devenus d'un bleu grisé comme les nuages au-dessus du ciel de Paris. Elle s'attaquait nonchalamment aux pores, un à un, et rongea doucement les marques des injures physiques qu'Oliver avait reçus. Pourquoi m'attaquez-vous ? Dix milles lames fortement aiguisées tinrent le corps d'Oliver prisonnier, s'enfonçant délicatement dans la peau violaçant. Alors, devrais-je souffrir également dans l'Au-delà ? Quel serait le péché que j'ai commis ? Le squelette arrêta tout mouvement, les muscles se rétractèrent une ultime fois. La Paix ! La Paix ! Pourquoi murmurez-vous ? La Paix demande silence dans sa conquête… L'eau s'infiltra dans les oreilles, le nez, les cheveux, seuls, restèrent à se débattre.  
J'arrive enfin à toucher de mes doigts les tiens si gelés…  
J'arrive enfin à saisir ce temps euphorique que l'on m'a volé…

Je te vois, Néréide, à rire devant moi,  
Qu'aimerai-je devenir comme toi…  
Je me transforme…. Je… Je me reforme…

…

« OLI ! »  
Rei arriva en courant, la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Le jeune Chinois, venu pourtant récupérer simplement une veste plus chaude en ce mois d'Octobre, aperçut le dérangement dans le salon-cuisine. Ce qui l'inquiéta, ce fut ces petites gouttes de sang criminelles. Au départ, j'croyais qu'il s'était coupé, comme d'habitude. C'est qu'il a des mains en cristal mais il s'amuse à jongler avec des assiettes, normal ! Mais ce qui confirme sa crainte, c'était l'eau qui avait comblé les stries devant la salle de bain, rejoignant lentement le salon. Il courut alors les chaussettes dans la grande flaque grossissante. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain, réflexe immédiat pour un maniaque, Rei prit le premier tissu épais et en couvrit l'inondation et se jeta précipitamment sur la baignoire.  
« OLI ! OLI ! Mais, mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?  
Il plongea ses bras pour rattraper son ami.  
« 'tain, mais c'est GLACE ! »  
Il se dépêcha illico de relever le torse exsangue du jeune Parisien.  
« Oli… Mais c'est quoi ça ? Et.. Qu…»  
Il enroula le corps bleui sous la froideur aquatique dans une grande serviette sèche prise dans le placard, et courut jusque près du radiateur, allongea, en tremblant, le corps, si près. Rei paniqua.  
« Qu'est ce j'dois faire ? Qu'est-ce j'fais ? mince, mince, mince…. »  
Il tapota les joues violacées, le torse inerte, lui ramassa machinalement les cheveux en fouillis, puis reçut un appel. C'est pas l'moment !  
« QUOI ? QUOI ?  
- Euh mec, tu la fabriques ta veste ou quoi ?  
- Kaï j't'en supplie faut qu'tu montes viiiite ! VITE ! »  
Rei sentit un encombrement martelé son ventre. Oli… Pourquoi t'ouvres pas les yeux ? S'il te plaît… J'sais pas quoi faire… fais ch… Il se frotta la tête, puis se mit à secouer les épaules d'Oliver frénétiquement…

« Oulà… C'est quoi c'te boxon ? »  
Rei lâcha le corps inconscient et se jeta sur Kaï, le beau jeune homme tatoué.  
«Fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Faut l'sauver ! J'sais pas quoi faire… J'sais pas pourquoi il m'fait ça ! J'comprends pas… C'est vrai qu'il était pas bien à midi, mais, là.. Là c'est pas normal, pas comme ça, il.. Et tu vois, en plus, il- il s'est pas fait ça tout seul et-  
- Rei.. REI TA GUEULE ! »  
Le Chinois obéit. Son jeune compagnon lui tendit son portable.  
« Appelle une ambulance, pour les questions techniques, tu me les passeras, j'vais essayer quelques trucs, ok ? Ensuite, préviens mon frère….»  
Rei ne chercha pas plus loin, puis, dans son angoisse, son cerveau devint vide :  
« C-c'est quoi le numéro ? »  
Kaï soupira, c'est pourtant ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Rei mais seulement, quand ils sont tous les deux ! Sentir ce frémissement de peur près de lui, ce visage blême et quand il pose son regard sur lui, ce visage blême rosit de surprise et lui, superman arrive avec des idées pleins la tête, la responsabilité mature dans les cheveux, la classe pour rassurer cet être qu'il appréciait pour ce goût pour la vie…  
« Tends l'oreille Reirei, j'l'ai déjà fait ! »  
Pendant que Rei attendait qu'une assistance de Samu le prenne en charge, Kaï se remémora les gestes de secours, qu'il avait du suivre lors de son petit service militaire obligatoire, avec une vingtaine de majeurs comme lui. Le corps humide gisant sur le sol vitrifié faisait vraiment peur à voir. Kaï avala sa salive puis mit la tête d'Oliver en arrière et sur le côté. Et c'est parti pour un massage cardiaque d'une minute.  
« Voici notre adresse… Oui, euh… On peut dire ça comme ça… Comment j'lai trouvé ?.. Ben j'sais pas trop… Oui, j'fais ce que j'peux aussi hein… EH MAIS DITES, PENDANT QUON CAUSE LA VOUS L'AVEZ ENVOYEE CETTE AMBULANCE ?!»  
'Tain, tu peux pas te ranimer tout seul là bordel… ça me soule ! Avec une minable moue de dégoût, il s'approcha du doux visage d'Oliver… Fucké ouais ! C'est pas mon jour !  
« EH.. Mais qu'esse tu fous là ?  
- TA GUEULE HEIN ! Il m'laisse pas le choix non plus ! »  
Kaï se concentra et surtout calma ses nerfs parce que le bouche-à-bouche c'est pas le souffle court qu'on le fait !  
Putain que ça me fait chier ! Il posa ses lèvres sèches sur celles blanches d'Oliver et tenta bien malgré lui, de lui insuffler un semblant de vie… Il souffla une fois, releva la tête. T'sais, t'as le droit de me faire peur hein, style, tu te relèves à la Dracula. Deuxième fois, ou Ramsès aussi, c'est pas grave, j'accepte tout ! Troisième fois… Tu te rends compte là que tu nous fous dans la merde quand même si tu crèves ici ? Quatrième fois… On s'retrouvera tous au commissariat par ta putain de faute là… Cinqu-  
« Pourquoi il s'relève pas hein ? Pourquoi il bouge pas là ? »  
Cinquième fois.  
« Arrêtes de me faire bouger Rei, j'peux rien faire comme ça ! »  
Sixième fois… Il y eut un violent rejet d'eau gluante sur le parquet vitrifié, suivi d'une secousse corporelle.  
« OH Oli ! OLI ! »  
Kaï s'enleva bien vite de l'ex-cadavre, avec un immense soulagement. Pas de commissariat, ouf !  
Deux infirmiers arrivèrent un brancard à la main et une grande trousse de secours de l'autre, avec un médecin quinquagénaire. Les deux trentenaires saisirent le jeune Parisien à bras-le-corps et le mirent vivement sur le brancard. Pendant que le médecin scruta la moindre des cellules de ce mineur, les infirmiers s'entretenaient avec les deux autres jeunes hommes désemparés par la situation. Les yeux d'Oliver papillotèrent, il eut mal partout se sentant vraiment pas bien du tout. Du monde autour de lui. Le monde, quelque chose l'en faisait dégoûter…  
« Eh !.. Mais… Mais vous faîtes quoi là ? »  
On lui prit la température, la tension, on le palpa, on le toucha, on remarqua ses hématomes, on les identifia. On devint de plus en plus suspicieux, on lui posa des questions que son esprit ne parvint à peine à en saisir le sens, on lui ouvrit alors les boutons de sa chemise quand soudain :  
« EH MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX HEIN ! »  
Le jeune étudiant se fâcha tout rouge. Personne ne touche à MON corps ! Je ne suis pas malade. Mon excursion s'est tellement mal passé.. Elle s'est tellement foiré que j'en rage. Et c'est cela qui le plongea dans la colère la plus noire… Les infirmiers tentèrent de le rassurer, mais, sous l'emprise de l'alcool encore présent dans ses veines, Oliver se débattit. Il appela à l'aide, cria à la liberté, hurla Rei à la rescousse. Ce dernier, dépassé par les événements, réussit simplement à garder un semblant de raison pour se dépêcher d'essuyer discrètement le sol, ferma également la porte de la salle de bain. Puis quand il comprit que son colocataire ne se calma pas, il le rejoignit, pensant ainsi arranger la situation. Mais, il s'arrêta net, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Au seuil de la porte du studio, il aperçut un grand rouquin qui venait de terminer de fumer une cigarette. Ah, c'est vrai, mais je ne l'avais pas encore appelé… Comment a-t-il su ? Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour son frère…  
« Laissez-le, je m'en occupe. »  
Cette voix…  
Il y eut subitement un vent glacial qui réduisit tous les autres protagonistes au silence, laissant ainsi Yuri s'avancer à l'intérieur du studio mentalement dérangé. Il prit place sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Kaï fut le second à réagir. Il apostropha son frère, s'approcha des deux infirmiers pour les congédier en prétextant que l'arrivant n'était pas moins qu'un interne de l'Hôpital Bichat. Le médecin interpella tout de même Kaï, devant Oliver qui était absent pour ces personnes.  
« Vous devriez tout de même prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue, pour plus de sécurité, tenez, je vous passe un collègue qui est très patient, voici son numéro. »  
On s'agite devant lui, on ne le voit pas, on ne l'entend pas.. ne pas l'entendre vraiment. Oliver fronça les sourcils.  
« VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LE M-«  
Rei courut bâillonner la bouche bouillonnante du jeune Parisien qui crispa ses doigts sur ceux de Rei. A Kaï de prendre la suite.  
« Ne vous en faîtes pas, on y avait penser.»

Il mentit parfaitement, à tel point que les deux trentenaires dégagèrent le plancher vite fait, bien fait et le médecin donnait quelques recommandations avec une ordonnance à Rei. Le jeune chinois la prit, mit Oliver complètement à l'Ouest sur le divan, calmant ainsi l'esprit de son ami et le sien avec. Pendant ce temps là, Kaï négociait avec Yuri :  
«Allez ! steuplaît restes ici. La flemme de faire baby-sitter. En plus, j'ai réservé moi au bowling

- Et… en échange ?

- Quoi en échange ? Mais j'suis ton frangin !  
- Justement… »  
Kaï soupira, il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude. Puis, il se mit près du grand roux et glissa à l'oreille :  
« Tu peux pas m'dire qu'il t'plaît pas ? »  
Yuriy se tût. Mais juste avant que son petit frère ne lui tourne le dos :  
«A charge de revanche.»  
Dans la tête de Kaï ça sonnait comme un « YES » jusqu'à :  
« Mais, ça m'ennuie de le laisser comme ça. »  
Rei fut face au jeune alcoolique faisant tanguer sa tête comme une balle de tennis prise entre deux raquettes proches l'une de l'autre.  
« Bon.. Rei, j't'assure il est pas tout seul !  
- Oui mais j'voulais pas déranger ton frère.  
- T'inquiète pas pour ça, vas te changer, on va prendre un peu l'air tous les deux.»  
Le Chinois obéit pour faire plaisir à ce qui deviendrait certainement un chouette compagnon.

Une fois le duo de rigolos partis, il régna une étrange ambiance. Sur le canapé brun, Oliver, dont la tête valsait avec l'alcool, scrutait de ses yeux mi-clos, Yuri qui, entre – temps, s'était fait du café et en avait fait une deuxième tasse qu'il posa sur la table basse près du canapé.  
« Vous gênez pas surtout ! »  
Le grand homme ouvrit ses yeux et ferma ceux du jeune étudiant. Un temps de soupir qui ne fit pas digérer la mésaventure du pauvre Français, il se tendit de douleur un instant. Puis se redressa doucement.  
«Et… euh… Sinon, vous êtes qui ? »  
Trois minutes d'attente, quatre, bientôt sept. Une pause absente de parole qui irrita Oliver.  
« J'peux savoir pourquoi vous répondez pas ? Et puis fermez les yeux quand vous m'regardez hein ! »  
L'ombre d'un silence s'immisça entre les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes. Le jeune français se fâcha tout rouge.  
« C'est pas la maison de dieu ici ?! J'VOUS AI PAS INVITE D'ABORD ! »

Il se leva d'un coup, la colère enleva certes la douleur qui l'assaillait mais fit remonter les vapeurs alcooliques.  
« Oh oh ! ça tourne… »  
Yuri se déplaça lentement, suivit Oliver qui marchait, comme s'il évitait des crevasses parsemées sur sa route, pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune Parisien fit volte-face et se trouva nez-à-nez avec une forte poitrine masculine. Oliver posa un doigt dessus et tapota :  
« Toc toc, y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? »  
Le jeune insouciant leva ses yeux malicieux, ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Yuri, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit lentement le visage franc du grand roux. Oliver crispa ses mains, sa tête devint subitement chaude. Il arriva alors à la joue de Yuri, posa ses lèvres et n'eut le temps que de glisser complètement. Son corps totalement inerte coula, mais le grand homme le rattrapa de ses puissantes mains, il le porta un instant et le reposa sur le divan. Accroupi, il observa cet étrange jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité. Il recouvrit le corps inanimé d'une bien chaude couverture, c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit d'un œil neuf les admirables hématomes lorgnant fièrement leur cocarde. On peut dire qu'ils t'ont drôlement arrangé… Yuri referma les boutons de la chemise constatant également la blancheur de la peau d'Oliver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon l'intriguait, il l'intriguait énormément même. Dès l'instant qu'il l'avait aperçu, cet air, qui émanait de ses yeux, était immensément profond. C'est ce mystère qui m'impressionne, j'aimerai bien le comprendre. Ses manières si délicates, trop délicates et ce duvet encore présent sur ses joues. Il semblait tellement étrange que Yuri en était comblé. Percevoir cette aura qui entoure cet être apparemment si sensible.

…

Oliver toussa et éternua. La tête paraissait tournoyer comme une toupie qui éclaterait à tout instant, à l'intérieur, ça vrombissait et les bruits extérieurs s'amplifièrent. Le pauvre Parisien grelottait intensément tout en ayant extrêmement chaud. Il avait raison l'autre abruti ! J'devrai vraiment faire gaffe ! Et maintenant mon bonhomme, tu vas devoir assumer tes bêtises, espèce d'imbécile… Il s'assit lentement, à cause de sa lourdeur cérébrale. Il se massa les tempes et les paupières. Il aurait pu se lever, prendre un médicament, une bonne douche pour, cette fois, s'allonger dans son lit pour de bon. Seulement son corps se figea. Hein ? Mais… Mais, que fait-il là ? Ah mon dieu…. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas fait d'conneries. Il tenta de se remémorer les derniers instants passés. Je suis rentré à la maison… D'accord, j'ai bu un coup… Des mecs… Serait-il de ceux-là ?... Il prit la tête entre ses mains… Il me semblait qu'il y avait une histoire de petit frère ou quelque chose comme ça… Aïeaïeaïeaïe… J'ai super mal à la tête et je ne me souviens de rien, et lui. LUI, il est là ! Il est là, chez moi, en face de moi ! Oliver, pendant un instant, ne sut que faire. Il tenta, tout de même, de ramasser le peu de courage qui s'éparpillait, lorsqu'il se trouva en face de ce grand homme.  
« Euh… je… Et bien c'est que…. J'ai dû certainement… vous ennuyer…vu que…. Hm…. J'étaisplutôtbourré… Enfin, bref… Si c'était le cas… je… Je… Ben enfin…. Désolé ! »  
L'absence de son soudain, déstabilisa quelque peu le pauvre Oliver, toujours assis sur le divan. L'horloge lumineuse afficha trois heures quarante-sept. Ah… Quarante-huit maintenant. On est Dim…  
Lundi et je me suis donc bien fait éclater la tête par de parfaits inconnus… Heureusement que mon corps parle de lui-même. S'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le regard nu de cet homme assis dans la cuisine il avait eu assez de force pour prendre ses jambes gélatineuses et les balader sinueusement jusque dans la salle de bain… et en train de faire quoi ? En train de faire du ménage à moins de quatre heure du mat. Oui plutôt rattraper ma propre connerie… Parce que oui, Oliver se rappela un instant, un tout petit instant de l'immortalité acquise lors de son plongeon dans cette baignoire pleine à ras-bord… Après avoir rendu l'endroit à peu près correct, c'est-à-dire, enlever ses vêtements trempés et dégoulinants puis nettoyer l'eau sur le sol. Il put cette fois-ci prendre un bon bain d'eau chaude histoire de détendre ses muscles et son esprit. Salope de Néréide… Elle n'a même pas voulu de moi… Le savon termina de laver la conscience de ce jeune homme. Oli, s'rait ptêt temps d'arrêter de boire !  
Soudain, on entra dans la salle de bain :

« Eh ! Mais ça va pas non ?! »  
Le jeune étudiant se dépêcha de tirer le rideau en laissant uniquement un espace pour sa tête pleine de shampoing.  
« Téléphone pour toi. »  
La tête se retira brusquement.  
« Je suis sous la douche.  
- C'est bien ce qui inquiète ton ami. »  
Rei…  
« Ah… euh… »  
Rei… Mon ami…  
« Oui, je…. Je me dépêche de sortir. »

Oliver se souvient. La fois où il a connu Rei. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Enfin, il était dans son université, c'est vrai. Au départ, ça devait être un de ces étudiants étranger venant continuer sa scolarité en France. Et puis après, il y a eu des histoires de visa et de je ne sais quoi d'autres de tellement patriotique parfois ! Que Rei a balayé d'un motif : la naturalisation. Du coup, il est Franco-chinois. Seulement, il ne savait ni où dormir, ni comment payer ce toit qu'il n'avait plus. Alors, Rei avait épinglé une annonce sur le tableau d'affichage du couloir au département des Lettres. Je suppose qu'il avait fait ça un peu partout. Et Oliver était tombé dessus par hasard. Une annonce avec deux demandes. La première : 'Cherche petit boulot dans la restauration', et la deuxième : 'Cherche studio au prix abordable'. Oliver s'était un peu moqué de cette dernière. Chercher un studio abordable sur Paris… Abordable n'est pas un adjectif usité de la ville des Lumières. Et puis, plus les jours passent, plus, il devenaient amis. Un peu, beaucoup. Ils étaient même comme deux frères. Et plus, lui-même se rapprochait de ce frère, plus il s'éloignait de sa famille qui l'étouffait beaucoup trop. Pourtant, nourri, logé, vêtu luxueusement, tel était le rêve de n'importe quel jeune adulte en devenir… Peut-être, mais pas Oliver qui avait une philosophie plutôt Epicurienne. Alors, du coup, ce qui n'était qu'un vague rêve, un écrit flou dans son cerveau se concrétisa. Avec ce qu'il avait amassé comme argent de poche, plus le salaire des week-ends et des vacances, il avait proposé à Rei d'emménager dans un studio dans lequel ils vivraient tous les deux en colocation. Rei était très ravi et accepta tout de suite. Enfin, puisqu'ils étaient amis, ils n'avaient qu'à travailler dans la même boîte. Du coup, Oliver avait demandé au patron d'embaucher Rei. Et ce Rei, brilla nettement plus que lui, ce qui lui valait les foudres nommées 'retour à l'envoyeur' ! Le jeune Parisien n'en voulait pas du tout à Rei qui n'y était pour rien. Non, Rei est doué, très doué pour travailler dans la restauration et lui-même, bien trop délicat, n'avait vraiment pas sa place là-bas. Moi, je suis plutôt intellectuel. C'est bien pour ça que Rei s'est retrouvé en filière professionnelle de l'Hôtellerie- Restauration tandis que moi, je suis resté en filière générale avec… Aucun but dans ma vie… Non, je ne lui en veux pas. Non, je l'envie, c'est tout !

Pris d'une quinte de toux, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
« Oli ? ça va mieux ?  
- Pff m'en parles pas.  
- C'est bien fait hein ?! Toi aussi.  
- Oui, bon j'ai compris…  
- Ecoutes, Oliver, je m'en veux de ne pas être là quand t'en as besoin m-  
- Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

- Eh dis donc, je tiens à te préciser que tu as fait une tentative de suicide tu t'en souviens ? »  
Il y eut pendant quelques secondes un vide absorbant toute la pensée du jeune Parisien. Puis, en ce bref instant, il se ressaisit.  
« Mais, non Rei, n'importe quoi ! Je… Je me suis endormi voilà tout !  
- Ah ouais dans l'eau froide, tu m'prends pas pour un débile des fois ?  
- Euh… Non… non mais écoutes Rei… »  
C'était pas se suicider, c'était ne plus souffrir en restant vivant, mais si je… Ah, oui, c'était pourtant ça que je ressentais… étrange que je m'en souvienne.  
« Euh dis donc Rei, au fait, j'ai une question à te poser.  
- Ouaiiiiiis.  
- Tu comptes rester longtemps là-bas ? mmh… Tu m'en as pas parlé de ton copain là ! »  
En entendant le rire ironique de son ami Chinois, Oliver se détendit. Allongé sur le canapé, une serviette enrobant ses cheveux mouillés, il se couvrit avec la chaude couverture et écouta :  
« Ah… Kaï, ben tu le sais, j'l'ai capté au resto.  
- Oh tu sais déjà son prénom, c'est cool ça ! Et t'en est où sinon ?  
- Eh Oh ! t'es trop jeune pour les détails !  
- QUOI ! Eh j'te signale que t'as juste un an et trois mois et demi de plus que moi hein !  
- Ben c'est bien ce qu'j'te dis, t'es encore mineur. »  
Oliver bouda, s'énervant sur le téléphone, il se rassit subitement et fut pris d'une crampe à la poitrine.  
« Oli, ça va ?  
- Ouais… ouais, ouais.  
- Et sinon, en ce qui te concerne ?  
- comment ça ?  
- Ben ton copain là, comment ça se passe ?  
- Eh mais c'est pas du tout mon copain ! »  
Oliver jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Oui, le grand rouquin le fixa de son regard gelant tout sur son passage.  
« Hm, fit le jeune étudiant, enfin c'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il faut l'voir »  
Il se déplaça jusque dans la chambre.  
« Et pourquoi tu m'parles de lui d'abord ?  
- Ben tu commences, moi j'termine.  
- J'ai rien dit !

- Mais arrête de faire le gamin Oli. Ce mec est pour toi, c'est sûr !  
- Qu'est ce tu racontes !  
- Roooh sii… La preuve ! T'arrives même pas à le regarder ! »  
Oliver étalé sur le lit scruta le plafond. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir face à son regard mais…  
« Mais Rei, c'est pas une preuve ça, rien du tout ! Ce type de mec impressionne toujours, même toi j'suis sûr !  
- J'en ai une autre : demandes lui pourquoi il ne vient QUE quand t'es en service parce que, à ce que je sache, quand t'es pas là, m'sieur fais demi-tour ! »  
Le jeune étudiant rougit… Ah… J'avais oublié ce détail…  
« Eh bien ! Allez demandes lui !  
- Mais ça va pas non, murmura Oliver, non mais t'es pas bien toi hein !  
- Mais alleeeez comme ça on s'ras sûrs tous les deux et j't'embêterai plus avec.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, toi je te connais. Dès qu'on lève les yeux sur moi, tu me les colles comme amoureux, fille ou garçon !  
- Ah ben d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il y avait effectivement une fille ce soir-là je me trompe ?  
-AH CA Y EST ! Tu recommences ! Le grand roux n'a pas fait long feu !  
- AH ! donc tu ressens ben quelque chose pour lui !  
- MAIS REIIII….. Non….. »  
Oliver soupira.  
« Ecoutes Rei, je suis crevé ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai cours alors on s'voit après, enfin… Si cher Kaï t'autorise à te libérer ! »  
Il y eut un blanc entre eux.  
« Oh.. Oli, j'voulais dire quelque chose. Tout à l'heure, j'veux dire, tu sais… En fait ptêt que tu t'en rappelles pas. Mais un ambulancier nous a dit que peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un psychologue.. Enfin, dans le sens où-

- Rei j't'assure j'vais bien .

- D'accord, mais t'arrêtes l'alcool pendant une semaine ok !  
- Aaaaah tu vas pas remettre ça, si ?  
- Mais à chaque fois qu'tu bois y a une connerie. »  
Oliver protesta doucement.  
« Non c'est faux.  
- OK, dis-moi une fois où il s'est rien passé. »  
Oliver se doutait bien qu'il y en avait pas, qu'il se passait toujours quelque chose que ça dérivait toujours, soit vers le bas, soit vers le haut. Il n'abusait pas tout le temps, pourtant. Mais c'est comme ça… Au bout du troisième verre, c'était parti pour une autre dimension !

« Bon, j'ai compris, se résigna le plus jeune.  
- Oli, j'suis sérieux. Hypothermie, tu sais ce que c'est ? hein ? »  
Rei… Il est chiant quand il s'y met… Pire que maman !  
« Oui, j'ai dit, j'ai compris.  
- Okay, j'te rappellerai plus tard de toute façon.  
- C'est inutile, je dormirai  
- Je passerai alors, insista Rei. »  
Pire que mon père même !  
« Bon ça y est c'est bon t'as fini ? »  
ça finissait toujours comme ça sur ce sujet. Bouder ! Chacun de leur côté ! C'est de ma faute si j'aime les petites fêtes arrosées ? C'est super chouette. Et les jeux sont géniaux. C'est une tradition Parisienne d'abord…. Bon Occidentale ! Mais Rei, il peut pas comprendre. Et l'alcool, ah oui l'alcool.. Ben l'alcool décuple mon audace, efface ma timidité, en tout cas, elle l'enterre un moment. Je me suis fait des amis, comme ça. Filles ou garçons, j'ai réussi à les aborder. Enfin… Sauf Rei. Rei, c'était différent, c'était étrange. Sauf que maintenant, maintenant. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de patauger dans la boue à coté de lui. Oliver sentit une vague de chaleur l'enveloppant tout entier. C'est qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je ressent parfois. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre, je veux dire, nous n'avons absolument pas la même conception des choses. Et c'est normal. Normal, nous sommes complètement différent l'un de l'autre. Lui, lui…. Ah, il est tellement cool. Il s'est tellement bien se faire voir, il est ouvert, extraverti, complètement communiquant avec n'importe qui. Moi… Moi, qui je suis …. J'en sais trop rien.

Il s'était allongé sur son lit, se rassit immédiatement. Je l'ai oublié, oh.. quel idiot ! Il se leva d'un coup puis se dirigea vers le salon-cuisine. Plus personne ? Etrange… Mais soit il avait rêvé, merci vodka, soit, soit… Pourquoi son cœur se pinçait-il ? Il se passa la main sur le visage. Bon, au dodo, et on verra tout à l'heure…

...

« Allo ? »  
Trop de décibels dans son oreille chaude, sa tête fustigeait et son corps semblait complètement assommé. Il toussa de nouveau et son nez coula. Ah nooon pas ça…  
« Pas trop fort steuplé Rei…  
- Oh toi, ça va pas fort… »  
Ah ça non, pas du tout même. Oliver eut un mal de tête très prononcé. Ce lundi matin … était-ce lundi matin ? Une nouvelle semaine en perspective qui promettait d'être aussi mouvementée que la dernière… Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïe… je te le dis c'est mal barré.  
« Plus tard Rei, j'suis trop malade…»

wtfwtftfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwt fwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtfwtf wtfwtfwtfvwtf….

Reviewwwwws siouplaiiiiiiit..

(1) Adonis fut un compagnon de jeux d'Apollon fort joli qui dédaigna Aphrodite. Cette dernière piquée à vif décide de se venger. Lorsqu'au cours d'un jeu Apollon lance un disque, Aphrodite dévie la trajectoire, Adonis se la prend en pleine tête et meurt sur le coup. Apollon recueille le corps terriblement affligé et décide d'en faire une fleur : l'Adonis :D !


End file.
